


The Most Dangerous Thing Is To Love

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, King Technoblade, M/M, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Torture, Violence, distracting your captors with your declarations of love while your husband breaks you guys out, graphic description of violence, royal au, the end is a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno and Dream are out collecting food when they get captured; it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 32
Kudos: 805





	The Most Dangerous Thing Is To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this LMAO
> 
> WARNING // this includes a lot of violence, like it's basically just torture for 3,000 words of it ALSO there's like some creepy moves made by one of the captors, like he basically just puts his finger in somebody's mouth and calls them a "pretty boy" so uh yeah
> 
> this is also based on a request made by Ambivalent Vacuousness so yeah :D

The sound of leaves crunching under their feet were the only sounds the two lovers could hear, the dense forest silent around them. 

“Techno, look! There’s some!” The pink haired man looked over at the blond, following his finger to find a pod of cocoa beans dangling from a tree. He walked up and quickly swiped down the food, catching it in his hands before placing it in the pack Dream was carrying on his back. The two were scouring the rainforest a little ways away from their palace, searching for cocoa beans after Niki announced that she needed more. They were almost done collecting them, only searching for one more batch before they could go back. 

They continued their search, heading north, deeper into the forest. Dream was rambling about a new book he read when he abruptly stopped, the silence of the forest becoming overwhelming again. Techno stopped as well, looking over to where the blond was standing only moments before, finding a blank spot. He stepped in the direction of the spot, slow methodical steps echoing slightly through the trees. There was no sign of the blond at all, it was like he disappeared.

Techno rounded the corner, catching sight of his beloved’s green coat, his relief turning to surprise when he saw the five men standing around the masked man. His blood ran cold when he spotted the blades they had, his lover’s arms restrained between two of them. He stepped towards them, his hand reaching down to his hip, where he kept the machete he used to cut the pods down, before he felt the chill of a blade at his neck. “Make one more move and we kill him.”

Crimson eyes shifted to his left, catching sight of the man holding the blade to his neck, a sadistic smile covering his face. Techno could see the hands holding his beloved grow tighter, a small hiss of pain barely heard by the pink haired king. He could feel his own hands being brought to his back, tied tightly with a harsh rope. 

Techno knew, logically, the two could take these men in a fight. However, Dream was still recovering from a sword swipe on the shoulder he received during sparring practice, and Techno knew that their two small machetes would be no match for these men’s large battle axes. He could barely make out small bottles on their belts, no doubt swirling with strength or poison potions. 

“Take them back to camp and lock them up, I’ll be with them soon.” With that command, the two were pushed forward, stumbling to right themselves. They were pushed together, their shoulders bumping before straightening up, beginning to walk in the direction the men wanted to go. Techno glanced over at his beloved beside him, not able to discern any emotions behind the mask. By the way Dream slightly bumped their shoulders together, Techno received the message he sent.  _ They’d be okay, these aren’t the first assholes to try this. _

Techno memorized the trees around him, already planning on how to get back if they escape.  _ When they escape.  _ Eventually, the two were dragged to a small stone building, being pushed through the heavy doors separating the dark interior from the lush forest outside. They were led down a series of mazes, expertly weaving past obvious trip wires, not even noticing the crimson eyes tracking their every side step. The men reached a large oak door which creaked when they opened it, throwing the two in. 

They were caught by another set of men, who brought them to opposite sides of the small room. Techno felt his hands being tied to the wall behind him, watching as they did the same to his beloved. He refused to look at their captors, keeping his eyes on the smile crudely drawn on the white mask in front of him. His expression remained blank, not giving the men surrounding him any satisfaction. 

The door swung open a couple moments later, the man who originally held the blade to Techno’s neck being flanked by two burly men. “Ah, if it isn’t my two favorite people! You know, you guys are about to get me a whole shit ton of cash, so I must be thanking you. See, I plan to demand a ransom from the royal palace, in return for you two.” The masked man snorted at that, before he was silenced by a swift kick to the side, a sliver of fury filling the pinkette.

Techno knows why the blond finds this amusing, there was no way these men would be getting any cash. The palace staff no doubt noticed the two were missing at this point and have probably already sent out a search party. The two would be out of here before the man’s demands would ever be met, the king would make sure of that. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” The man took his own swipe at the blond, his masked face whipping to the side at the force of the slap. “Huh, you little bitch?” The man stepped away from Techno’s beloved, his gaze shifting to the pink haired man. He snapped his fingers once, the two men at his side suddenly standing at attention. “Shut the blond up, I have unfinished business with the king.”

The man walked to the tied man, blocking his view from the men surrounding his lover. He could hear the blond’s grunts of pain, Techno’s face still refusing to show emotion. The man grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to make contact with the furious blue in front of him. “Oh, King Technoblade, you took  _ everything  _ from me.”  _ Oh great, another man seeking revenge for something Techno probably did when he was twelve or something.  _ “Now, I plan to take everything from you.”

With that, he delivered a swift punch to the pink haired man’s face, the man’s cheek blazing in pain. The angry man continued his assault, pain blooming from every part of his body. His face remained stoic, even as he felt like screaming.  _ It’s nothing he’s never felt before, he can handle this.  _ The man in front of him seemed almost bored, his motions getting sloppy, before his face brightened exponentially. He walked out of the room for a split second, enough time for Techno to catch sight of his beloved, bloodied and slumped against the opposite wall, fire burning in his veins, before the man came back.

He had a long sword in his hands, the blade glinting in the dim lighting. Techno swallowed, his mouth growing dry at the sight of the blade, yet still refusing to show any emotion. A finger dragged along the steel, coming to rest at the tip, tapping it slightly. He suddenly swung the sword, barely missing the pinkette’s neck, his heart jumping at the action. He could hear the familiar gasp from the blond, a small “Techno…” falling from his lips before he was kicked again, his mouth closing.

“You and I are going to have some fun, aren’t we?” Crimson eyes met the blazing blue in front of him, his mouth set in a straight line, his face red from the hits he received. The man crouched down, bringing the blade to his chin, nicking it slightly, blood starting to flow down the king’s neck. The blade then moved up to his right cheek, resting slightly on the skin.

Without any prompting, the man swung the blade down on Techno’s thigh, pain erupting from the spot, blood oozing out onto the stone floor beneath. The king grit his teeth, refusing to show any emotion. “Techno!” The desperate cry from his beloved made the man clench his teeth even harder, his jaw nearly cracking under the pressure. He could see his lover attempting to get to him, struggling against the ropes keeping him in place, the men around him forcing him against the harsh stone wall.

The man crouched down, the sword now being brought to the crown man’s left arm, digging into his bicep, drawing more blood. The blade went further, tearing into the muscle of the man’s arm, his face continuing to not show any weakness besides the clenched jaw, a scream being clogged in his throat. The blond man, on the other hand, was practically going berserk. “Please! Please stop hurting him! I’ll do anything, just…” the man trailed off, his voice quieting. “Just please, stop hurting him.” 

The man grinned, and Techno didn’t like that look one bit. “Anything, you say? Very well.” The man patted the pinkette’s cheek, and he resisted the urge to bite the hand. “This was getting boring anyway, you should show more emotion, King Technoblade.” He stood up from his crouched position, stalking over to the masked man, before crouching down in front of him. “Now you, you should be fun. And well, we won’t be needing this, will we?”

The sword was drawn back before being rammed forward, the blade aiming for his beloved’s face. A crack filled the air, the now broken porcelain mask falling into the blond’s lap. His emerald eyes were filled with fury and a slight hint of fear, desperately trying to meet the crimson one’s being blocked by the man in front of him. His mouth was pulled back in a snarl, blood flowing from his now broken nose slightly coating his teeth. A hand gripped his chin, the man’s face coming impossibly close.

“Oh, you’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? As much as I hate you, King Technoblade, you do have good taste.” Techno watched as the man’s thumb made its way to his beloved’s bottom lip, pulling it down slightly before slipping the digit in. Hatred burned through Techno’s blood, his body screaming at him to stop the man in front of him. Before he could act, their captor let out a loud shrill yell, his hand whipping away from the blond’s mouth, now coated in blood.

“What the fuck are you, feral? You fucking bit me, what the hell.” Techno could feel pride swell through him, before it was stomped out by the steel blade whipping across a freckled cheek, blood streaming down the man’s face, dripping off his jaw. The cry of the blond filled the room, quickly turning into panting breaths from Techno’s beloved. “Not so cocky now, huh?” The blond refused to utter a word, his expression matching the pinkette’s previous stoic one. “Oh, so you’re the silent one now. That’s okay, I know how to fix that.”

The sharp tip of the blade was stabbed into the blond’s calf, a strangled cry sounding through the room. Techno could feel his own anger turn into worry for his lover, no doubt being reflected onto his expression, ruining the emotionless facade. Their captor glanced back at the king, a surprised expression turning jovial when he noticed the pained expression. “Oh? So now you finally react, I see how it is.”

The man motioned for the other men in the room to come close to him, reaching towards the potions on their belt, dread pooling in the pinkette’s stomach. The man grabbed two potions of similar shade, one brighter than the other. “You see these, Technoblade?” He waved the two potions in his hands mockingly. “One of these is healing,” he lifted the one in his left hand, “and the other is strength.” 

_ He wouldn’t dare.  _ “What I plan to do is drink a little bit of the strength, beat your lover senseless, heal him with the healing potion, and then repeat the process! Isn’t that fun?!” The blond finally seemed to register his words, glancing up from the cold floor with a look of pure, unfiltered fear. Techno desperately tried to escape his confines, barely registering when another man came over and forced him to drink a sickly green potion, the feeling of poison filling his blood stream. The process began in no time, the man eagerly taking a small sip of the strength, before all hell broke loose. 

The first round ended with Dream laying limp with a bloody body, the small rise and fall of his chest being the only indication that he was alive; the healing potion he was forced to drink bringing his heart back to normal, but doing nothing to stop the pain. The second round was similar, the man focusing on the blond’s chest specifically, before the end process repeated. The third session was centered around Dream’s long legs, finishing the same as the last two.

With every process, the pink haired man felt his resolve break. The cries of his beloved filled the air, suffocating him with guilt and desperation. He started to thrash in his restraints, the pure need to get to the blond overpowering everything. After the third round, his lover laid panting on the floor, various cuts covering his body. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

The man orchestrating this whole thing centered his gaze on the king, mockingly pouting at the man’s expression. “Awe, are you gonna cry over there, baby? Your little boyfriend being hurt was all it took for you to feel something? That’s so sweet.” The tone of the man’s voice was sickenly sweet, laced in mockery. “It’s going to be such a shame when I have to kill him, I bet you two really love each other, huh.”

The pink haired man couldn’t contain his emotions, rage swirling with desperation and pain, but a batch of love started to bloom in his chest. “I love this man more than you could ever know. I doubt you can even feel love in your frigid fucking heart.”

He could see his beloved struggling to sit up, the man in front of him not noticing, his gaze set on the pink haired man. Their eyes met for a brief second, a message relayed from pained green eyes to furious crimson ones, a flicker of a glance to the dagger hanging on the belt of the man to the right of Dream, a small nod from the pinkette confirming the plan. Now, Techno is no poet, he’s never claimed to be one. However, if given the chance to spew about his beloved, no matter the circumstance, he’s going to take it; especially if it was their key to survival. 

“That man is worth ten of you, you’re nothing but the scum under our shoes.” He could see Dream inching towards the oblivious guard. “If he asked me to burn the entire world for him, I would. If he asked me to move a pebble, I would move a mountain. I would do anything for him, without hesitation.” The blond had now successfully taken the dagger from the guard who was currently staring at the pink haired man with confusion. 

“So yes, I love him, more than you could ever know, more than words could ever describe.” Dream had now sliced through the ropes binding his arms, his movements slower than normal due to all the blood loss. “If I had the chance to write a poem about the man, I would spend hours trying to find the proper words to describe his ethereal beauty.” The unsuspecting guard was now simply a corpse on the ground, his death going unnoticed by the remaining men in the room. 

“Right, well that was dumb as shit.” The man shared a laugh with his companions, unaware of the blond taking out the ones in the back. Only three remained at this point, the only thing separating the two lovers. “What, did you think ‘the power of love’ was going to help you there?” The sarcastic tone of the man was annoying, luckily distracting enough for the green eyed man to make his way through the two remaining henchmen, his legs slightly buckling under the pain.

“You’re dumber than you think, asshole, and you’re also very oblivious.” The man barely had time to form a confused expression before a dagger stuck through his neck, the body falling heavily to the floor. The two lovers’ eyes met, relief pooling in both. The blade was swiftly pulled out of the man’s neck, shaky hands cutting the ropes still binding the pinkette’s hands. As soon as the ropes were broken, the blond nearly collapsed, his body falling limp into the other’s arms. The king’s arms wrapped around his lover, pressing his face into the blond hair caked in blood. 

A shuddering breath came from the emerald eyed man, his chest rattling with every exhale. The pinkette whispered words of comfort into the blond’s hair, holding him tightly against his chest. He looked down, trying to assess the blond’s injuries up close, but there was too much blood. Crimson covered his entire outfit, small spots being spared from the red liquid. He tried to sit up more, the man’s body a dead weight against his chest. He could feel the poison still in his system, making his body feel weaker with every passing minute.

“Come on, Dream, we have to get out of here.” The blond grumbled, his body attempting to sit up, pained noises escaping at every move. Techno didn’t think twice before standing, ignoring the searing pain in his thigh and arm, picking up the blond bridal style, the man grunting at the movement. He was determined to carry the blond to safety, even though he could feel himself becoming woozy.

He navigated the maze out with little difficulty, his memory not failing him yet. Every step felt like a new sword being stabbed into his thigh, every jostle of the man in his arms sending a wave of pain from his bicep. He nearly sobbed when he opened the door, sunlight covering the two. He noticed multiple palace staff members watching the two with astonishment, their bodies paused in the process of walking towards the building. “Took you guys long enough.” With that, the pink haired man fell unconscious, feeling a royal guard catching him and his beloved before they hit the ground.

-

When he came to, it was to a blinding white room, a steady beeping filling the room. He quickly shut his eyes at the harsh light, reaching his arm across the bed to feel for his beloved. His eyes shot open, ignoring the pain, when his hand was met with cold cotton. He looked around deliriously, noticing a doctor standing in the corner. Suddenly it all came flooding back to him; the swords, the potions, the cries of agony muffled by exhaustion,  _ the torture. Fuck, he needed to get to Dream. _

He started to get out of bed, ignoring the potions on his side table, knocking them away lightly to rest his hand. He could hear the doctor gasp, her body coming into view of the ruby eyes, her face filled with worry. “King Technoblade, you must get back to bed.”

“Where is Dream.”

“I- he’s in a neighbouring room, don’t worry, he’s safe.”

The pink haired man shook his head, his feet beginning to move towards the door. “No, no, I need to see him.  _ Now. _ ” He knew his voice must be weak, nowhere near the expressionless tone he usually possesed. He saw the doctor nod with hesitation, opening the door for him hesitantly. He ignored the pain coursing through his body, following the stressed doctor to a room two doors down. She opened the door, and his heart rose in his throat.

Laying on the stark white sheets was his beloved, looking small, smaller than he ever should, various bandages surrounding his body. Techno made his way to the man, feeling his knees buckle as he reached the bed, resting his weight on the soft sheets. He weakly made his way into the bed beside the man, ignoring the stuttered words of the doctor, grabbing the man’s hand once he was sufficiently settled down. He turned to the doctor, ignoring her appalled face. “Is he going to be okay?” 

That seemed to shake the doctor from her haze, her head nodding slightly. “Yes, he’s pretty banged up, but he’s currently sleeping, and is expected to make a full recovery, minus the numerous new scars he now obtains.”

The pinkette nodded, turning back to his beloved, running his fingertips along the new scar on the man’s cheek. He moved closer to the man, his hand squeezing tighter, his eyelids drooping. He curled around the blond, making sure to avoid the bandages covering him. He made a promise to never let that happen again, always keeping an eye on his beloved, watching for danger more carefully. 

-

They didn’t leave each other’s side for a full month. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, writing it was DEFINITELY not my forte that's for sure


End file.
